Albert Wesker's Odd Little Survey
by Master S Girl 112
Summary: After Wesker makes odd survey, the rest of the RE cast decide to take the survey to see what it really is. T for language and humor. 1st RE fic ever written. Chapters in the 20s now up.
1. Albert Wesker

**A/N: This is just a random fic that entered my head. A VERY random, and hilarious (possibly) fic.**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Albert Jay Wesker_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_I was named after my self because nobody's named Albert from where I lived._

**3. Where were you born?**

_IDK. I was told that I was manufactured before I killed the man._

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_IDK. I'd rather not comment on this question….._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_My mother and father are gone. How the hell could I get along with them now?!_

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_The pet I had was a young man on steroids named Chris Redfield. _

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_Uh…What kind of question is this?_

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_The last time I was REALLY angry was when I dropped the soap in the shower._

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I'm a God. Gods don't die because their as powerful. If I should make a phone call, it would be my pet, Chris, and I would them him about how he was such a good boy and I would make kissing sounds for him to deliver to his sister._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_IF I happen TO die, what I would do with my remaining days is celebrate my 49__th__ birthday despite it already passed again. The rest will remain a mystery…._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Since I'm right-handed, I would draw the right side._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_The last phone call I received was from the bank regarding my overdue checks._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I'm single._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_What the hell is a Spice Girl?!_

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Yes. Black is my color. Not the racist kind though if that's what the question is._

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I wish for NOBODY to be there with me because I would just Thrust Punch the bitch/bastard off my lawn._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_No fucking comment._

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I don't have any friends, and I don't want any. _

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They help your eyesight and I need it since my eyes are…. Abnormal….._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_NO COMMENT_

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_First off, I would save NOBODY, but the grandma could go to hell and the newborn can live. So, I will have a heart and save the newborn because they need to live so they can see me__ change this world._


	2. Chris Redfield

**A/N: I got my first review (yay!). Because of that, a second chapter is uploaded. Enjoi.**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Christopher Jack Redfield_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My mother just picked this name for me._

**3. Where were you born?**

_In a hospital like everyone else._

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_Well, I lived in an apartment in Raccoon City, before the T-Virus outbreak. So, I have nowhere to live now, unless my sister doesn't mind me moving in her house._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Me and my sis got along with them well. From birth to death_

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I wasn't allowed to have pets in my apartment when I lived in it._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_It's more difficult to tell someone how I feel because…. I'd rather not talk about it._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_Ada Wong killing all my men. Bitch is in hell now that she played the wrong card on my table._

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I'd call my sister, Claire and I would say that I loved her with ALL my heart. _

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I would hang out with my sis, and I would tell Jill my true feelings and I would visit my partner Sheva back in Kijuju, Africa and chill with her until my last breath._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_The right side._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_From my sister, regarding about how trashy I left the living room of her house before I left for the store the other day._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I'm yet to have a romance._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Is a Spice Girl even real?_

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No. I think black is a sad color like blue. I always try to wear the least amount of black possible, especially since it makes you sweat a hell a lot faster._

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I would wish that Claire is there with me so that me and her could die young._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_I'll skip this question…_

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I'd say that I loved them too_

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_Carrots are the greatest thing a man can eat. That's why I have muscles._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Uh…. No._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_The NEWBORN! The baby should live a long healthy, and happy life. This is the most saddening question on this god damn survey! I chose the grandma to fall!_


	3. Leon Scott Kennedy

**A/N: man this girl's on al roll, more than 2 reviews already?! YAY! Boy I'm sure glad that I chose to get a break from The other FF category that I always write in. 3****rd**** chapter is up!**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Leon Scott Kennedy_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_I was named after my father, Leon Galvin Kennedy_

**3. Where were you born?**

_I was born in Raccoon City Hospital_

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_I live in a house to my self in a city with a rather humorous name….._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_I did, but I was more close to my Ma-Ma then my Da-Da_

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I had a Bloodhound named Lady. She was SUCH a great dog…. Until she got hit by a truck…._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_For me… it's more difficult…_

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_What made me REALLY angry was when I was only a rookie cop for the R.P.D. for only ONE freakin' day. I'm still mad today about it despite I'm an agent for the US._

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I'd call Ada, and I would tell her that my heart was only for her since the day I met her._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I would take a vacation like I did before they sent me to the Eastern Slav Republic, and I would spend my days doing what I was meant to do….._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Right._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_From Ada, asking about when we are going to finish up on where we left off…_

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I don't have no one to be a spouse with._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_If Ada was a Spice Girl, I would pick her as my Sexy Spice…._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No. _

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I would have Ada, she's ALL mine._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

…_.._

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I'd fall in love with them too, if I enjoy them enough…._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They have….. Many uses._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Not yet…._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_CAN I SKIP THIS CRAZY ASS QUESTION?!_


	4. Sheva Alomar

**A/N: Woah, 4 chapters. Heh, who's next to take the survey? Read to find out!**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Sheva Alomar_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_I was named after my caring mother_

**3. Where were you born?**

_Kijuju, Africa_

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_I live in the hot continent Africa. What more could I say that's more beautiful then a place like that?_

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Yes, until the accident occurred._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I have no pets. _

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_Looking into someone's eyes._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_I was REALLY angry when Chris had me carry all the green and red herbs during MOST of the trip in Kijuju. The ONLY time I held a gun was when we were fighting Wesker in his Uroborous form in the goddamn volcano._

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I would call the surviving members of my family and I would them how they were the greatest._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I would tan in a bikini on the Kijujuian beaches._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Left._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_Chris calling and asking if I could come over and help him clean his new apartment._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_SINGLE._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_I'm a Scary Spice Girl._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Is this a racist question?_

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_Since Chris was my partner to the end, I would have Chris at my side._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Chris was the most stubborn boy I've ever met. Since the beginning to the end. Nothing more._

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I would say nothing._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They're healthy for you._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_HELL NO._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_NO COMMENT!_


	5. Piers Nivans

**A/N: I just noticed that I made question 8 twice. Well luckily I fixed that before it got confusing. Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Piers Norman Nivans_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My proud, long-dead ass father, Piers Norman Nivans X_

**3. Where were you born?**

_Edonia, Europe Hospital (formally my mother gave birth to me there when she and my father were visiting)_

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_I find European Cities to be very….. Dull…_

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_When they were around, yes. With my mother it was fine, but my father…. He was a drunk-ass donkey that everyone kicked in the balls._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I had a cat… named after my middle name Norman._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_I never met anyone who would/ I would look into my eyes. _

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_I was REALLY angry when I had to play How To Train Your Drunk-Ass Captain with Chris Redfield after I found him REALLY intoxicated in a Edonian bar. The big boy couldn't even hold a gun without dropping it TEN FREAKIN TIMES._

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I would call my captain and I would say that I was glad to be at his side like a boss._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_Honor my days in the BSAA like a boss._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Right._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_Something rather embarrassing I'd rather not say….._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_Nobody in my life just yet._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Tough Spice._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No._

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_My captain._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_I was with my captain 'til the end._

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_Not yet in my life as something like this happened to me._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They're orange and that's my favorite color._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_No._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I would drop the grandma and I would save the newborn. He/she needs to live a long life to just die for nothing. Who the hell thought about making a stupid question like this on this survey?!_


	6. Ada Wong

**A/N: Wow, now getting over 10+ reviews for my very FIRST RE fic?! Damn, this story I made must had been a great idea. Thousand thanks to everyone who's this as a favorite, following and of course, reviewing.**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Ada Li Wong_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My mother._

**3. Where were you born?**

_Ti Chi, China_

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_I have to keep being on the move because the BSAA are like dogs trying to chase the cat, so I can't really say I enjoy my places._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_It was 50-50 with the both of them._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_Well, I don't have a pet, but it wouldn't hurt to say that Leon is the greatest dog I could ever have. It's so cute._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_It's complicated to say how I feel to them._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_When Chris is it? He and another guy was chasing my ass through a ship and that Chris idiot had to put a gun up my boobs. I had to kick him in sweet spot to get him off me. Thank god I survived, but I don't know about him…._

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I don't have anyone to call, but I'm sure my pet dog Leon would want me to say good bye to him._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I'd be w/ Leon, so we could finish up where we left off._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Right._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_From Simmons, he wanted to play games…. As usual._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I'm 4ever Miss Wong._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_I'm unsure if I know what a Spice Girl is…._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Often. My leather pants in the latest '6' was black. And that film with Leon as the protagonist, and me fighting that crazy Miss President, that was black too._

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I would just exit the back door and I'd use my Grapple Gun to escape. It's that easy for me._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Since 1998, I was with Leon, that's how far I've been with a boy._

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_Can't say anything else._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

They taste good in soup.

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_No._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_WHY IS THIS EVEN A SURVEY QUESTION?!_


	7. Claire Redfield

**A/N: This story hasn't lost it's terribly hilariousness huh guys? I die laughing at the answers I make the characters do. Oh, and before I forget, I made a poll so you can choose the next character. I don't know A LOT about RE so they may not be all the characters on there, but until then, enjoi the next chapter!**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Claire Redfield_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_Just named randomly like my bro_

**3. Where were you born?**

_Me and my brother were born in RC Hospital._

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_Living in a apartment building alone is quite boring._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Me and brother did until they passed. Now with me and Chris, we're always together._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_Chris always called himself my guard dog. So, I guess the pet I have is my brother…. Chris…._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_Before Steve left… I wanted to say I loved him._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_My brother thought it would be funny to film me diving in the local pool. I lost my bikini top and he posted it on YouTube were it got a hit of 10k views in the freakin' Comedy section. Luckily, I got him back by posting my own video of him ripping his shorts and underwear while doing the cha-cha._

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I'd call my bro. Nobody else….. Well maybe Leon…. Urrgh!_

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I'd hang out with my loving big brother and Leon and Sherry and everyone else._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Right._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_From Chris checking on me._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I'm too young for that….._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Scary Spice_

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No. _

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_My brother._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_I LIVE with a boy. I've been with A LOT of boys._

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_Steve was about to tell me that he loved me before he went away…._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_I hate vegetables._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_No._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_Why would I answer a freakin' retarded question like this? If Chris took this survey and answers it, I'm kicking his BSAA ass because who would choose two lives of innocent people?!_


	8. Jake Muller

**A/N: since EVERYONE'S begging for Jake next, I decided to make him lucky # 8. Oh, and as a note, I delete characters that I use on my poll and add new ones because why continue voting for a character that's already been used? **

**1. What is your full name?**

_Jake Jacob Muller_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My mom told me that my pop, Albert Wesker named me that._

**3. Where were you born?**

_Edonia, Europe_

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_Edonia's cool. It's not bad._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_I only knew my mom. Dad, I never met so with him… it's a mystery._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_With how poor we was, we couldn't afford a furball cat are a stupid mutt dog._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_There were times were I looked into Sherry's eyes…. But that doesn't count right?_

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_When I met the Redfield guy, and he told me that HE killed MY father. I couldn't believe him, but something told me that I should thank him for killing him…_

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_The only person I could call is Sherry. I'd tell her that was grateful for her to be there for me and that she saved me from the ugly son-of-a-bitch monster the blue dressed lady called Ustanak._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

'_Ol dad's live-FOREVER genes are in me right? So I can't answer that I don't think…._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Right._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_Nobody calls me except Sherry, but she didn't call me in the latest._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_My Sherry's my # 1._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Naked Spice._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Yeah. Dad wore a lot of black too. Must be his genes._

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_Sherry. NOBODY else. Not because I want some strippin' time with her or anything. (Did I REALLY wrote that on this survey?!)_

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_I'll keep this blank…_

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I believe there were times were Sherry wanted to confess feelings for me._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They're my favorite vegetable._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Nope._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_Who would be stupid enough to answer this bullshit?! _


	9. Sherry Birkin

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry that I hadn't written in the story in a long time! I went to Belize with my mom and all so that's why! Hopefully for my birthday or something is when I'll get a laptop so I can go everywhere with it!**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Sherry Anasue Birkin_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My mom said that was my great-great grandma's name. _

**3. Where were you born?**

_RC Hospital_

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_Raccoon City was my home, until the virus outbreak. Now I'm trying to find a nice home. Possibly in Tall Oaks… if the C-Virus cleared up over there….._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_This question brings too much bad memories of them….._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I don't have any pets._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

I'll skip this question

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_I was really angry, when my parents risked their lives for me. I know I shouldn't be angry, but I'm just mad that they only wanted to protect me and not all the other innocent lives of RC._

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I wouldn't have anyone to call._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_Maybe the virus inside me would make me live long enough to see the world truly end._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_I'd draw the right side._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_I hadn't received a phone call in weeks…._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_Single._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_AMAZING Spice._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No._

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I wish for Jake Muller to be there. He's the only friend I got that lives close to me._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Jake was the most stubborn boy I've ever seen. 250,000 or was it more? He wanted that much $$$ so he could donate 1 freakin' pint of his blood. _

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I wanted to say something to Jake but…. _

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They're __healty._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_No._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I CANNOT BELIEVE I ANSWERED THIS FREAKIN' SURVEY JUST TO SEE THIS ASSFUCK QUESTION!_


	10. Excella Gionne

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. There was nothing else to do today anyways…**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Excella Gionne_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My mother says that she named me that because I'm beautiful inside and outside._

**3. Where were you born?**

_In a private mansion far, far, far away from where you live._

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_There's no worries. I can do whatever I please._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Of course. 'nough said._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I had a cat named Prince. He was a wonderful pet._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_Looking into the eyes of people._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_When Albert injected me with Uroburos, he promised that I could be his partner. _

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I'd call mom and tell her I always loved her._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I'd tell nobody. Because I would just stay hidden until the last breath._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Right._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_Nothing._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_No spouses yet._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_I'm a Spice Girl of Hooker Spice._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No. although Albert did. But why should I speak of him?_

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I'd wish that my mother would be there._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_I was with a boy until my death._

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_Nothing at the moment…._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

…..

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_No…_

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_The sweet innocent newborn. My grandmother never treated me like the pampered woman I was when I was younger. 'Nough said. BTW, this is a whack question. Who made this damn survey anyways?_


	11. Jill Valentine

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, I had a model of the elements to turn and in and all and then I was busy doing homework. So, I present you guys with a upload!**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Jill Valentine._

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My mom, Jill Valentine._

**3. Where were you born?**

_Raccoon City Hospital_

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_I'm still choosing a place to live._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Yes._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I have a Siamese cat named…. Albert. (I didn't knew Wesker at the time I got him)._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_Looking into somebody's eyes._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_When Wesker put a mind-control device on my boobs. Chris and Sheva had to touch me there when they were trying to take it off._

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I'd call my long time partner Chris. I'd tell him that I was enjoyed having him at my side, and how I thank him for saving my life along with Sheva._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I'd hang with my partner, Chris and then I'll cherish my last moments in Hawii_

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Right._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_From Chris checking on me. It's sweet of him to do so, but it gets quite annoying. Not to be rude._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I can't answer this question just yet._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Skilled Spice._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No. but a certain blonde, sunglasses-wearing, bastard named Albert Wesker did. What was with him all this time/_

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_Chris. Nobody else._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Well, all my life with Chris…. I don't want to say anymore._

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I'd say nothing. I'll just take it to the next step._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

Ummm, they're good for the eyes and teeth?

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Nope._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_A question like this shouldn't be in surveys like this. I'm I the only one who answered this question calmly?_


	12. Jack Krauser

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait again! I was busy writing a future story that I'll publish the minute I done with this one. But, enough hearing what I have to say, you have a new upload to read!**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Jack Howie Krauser_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My Great-Great-Great-Great etc. Grandfather._

**3. Where were you born?**

_Russia (born there) but I grew up in a town not to far from Raccoon City._

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_It's fine, but, I have to sleep on the top bunk of a bed that collapses every time I turn in my sleep. Maybe these muscles are too much of it….._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_We got along so well that they completely seemed afraid of me when I got my muscles when I was just 16._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I had a parrot named Talks-To-Fucking-Much._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_Everyone seems more afraid to look at me in the eye. I'm presuming it's my blood-red war paint I have all over my face._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_I was REALLY angry when that Asian, Ada Fucking Wong, took all the samples and was teasing me about how she met Wesker long before I freakin' did. END OF STORY!_

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_If I truly DIE in a REAL plane crash, I'd call ol' Leon, my ol' comrade. Despite that I was going crazy on his ass with a 100 clip TMP and Flash Grenades and my knife and Arm thing, I deserve to give him a fine farewell call._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I'd do was I was meant to do: Kill everything that stood in my way._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Right. Though I barely draw hearts and I literally had to draw one to see what side I doodle. I'm terrible at doodling._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_From Ada, again with her Goddamn teasing. I HATE being teased!_

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I don't got one. And I don't think anyone would want to be with me anyways…._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_The Spice that enjoys killing, guns, hand-to-hand combat and bloody war paint on her face…._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No. but the idiot I know wears it a lot. It's obvious who the 'idiot' is…._

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I wish for my Gattling Gun and my Dragunov Sniper Rifle._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_I was with Leon for the ENTIRE mission that we were on. Well, maybe not ENTIRELY, but, gah! What the fuck never mind!_

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I'd say nothing. _

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They're what got me these fine muscles._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Fuck no._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_The newborn must be saved because it's a freakin' newborn guys! My Grandma died so it doesn't matter. Everyone of these questions are stupid to me on this survey. Who the hell made it anyways?! I got better things to do then answer bullshit like this!_


	13. Carla Radames

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I had a bad case of writer's block for this story (damn you writer's block!) plus, it was my birthday yesterday (YAYY I'm 15 now woo!) but, whatever, here's a long awaited upload! Plus, I've changed my name as you noticed, but why the hell would I tell you something that's EASY to notice?!**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Carla Maya Radames_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My mother just randomly picked that name out of the blue she told me._

**3. Where were you born?**

_Well, that I'll keep classified. I don't want anyone getting ideas._

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_Living in a medical research facility disguised as a Chinese mansion is pretty awesome. I like living there. _

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Yes. No more answers._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I have a B.O.W. named Ustanak. Unfortunately, something happened to him…. I guess he got killed FOR REAL….. And he was made to be invincible._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_It's more difficult for PEOPLE to look at me in the eye. I'm sure the "Ada Wong" I was talking to while I was in crap-looking state didn't want to look at me in the eye. The way she wanted look away at times…._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_When my plans ACUALLY failed me! Hell rose, only to be brought right back into the belly of earth! How the hell does Albert Wesker do it?! (Yes, he's my secret idol)._

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I'd call….. My highest ranking minion J'avo. He's worth a damn call._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I'd tell nobody! I'd just stay in my room until Lord God takes my soul away with him. May I R.I.P. myself now…._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_The right side. _

**12. Last phone call received?**

_From….. One of my lower ranking J'avo minions. Not worth explaining though…_

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_If I had a spouse, I'd tell them that I was meant to be single in the goddamn first place! _

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

…_._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Hell no! but, I heard that Albert Wesker did. I believe a lot of people are using him as a question 15 answer right?_

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I'd got nobody who could possibly be there with me. I'm just gonna die young. I'm ready to die._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_I'd rather keep that…. To myself._

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_No friends….. How lonely is this bitch you must be asking._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They're alright I guess….._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Nope._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I'd rather not answer this asshole question, because why is it even a survey Q? _


	14. Helena Harper

**A/N: I guess I'm back on track! I CANNOT believe that I forgot to make a survey with this character! What the hell is wrong with me?! Ahem, thanks to a review I realized I missed her, so now's here's a FINALLY made chapter with her! **

**1. What is your full name?**

_Helena Harper (I rather not say what my middle is….)_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_I was named after my mother. _

**3. Where were you born?**

_Much of my past is too dark. I can't really remember where I was born._

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_It's too difficult to explain. _

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Me and Deborah, my sister, got along with them very well._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I used to have a dog; it wasn't really long before he died however… his name was Mr. Wiggles (Don't ask why I named him that)._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_Looking into someone's eyes is rather…. Difficult for me. When I was held by Leon when we were in the swears… I had to break away quickly before…_

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_When that bastard, Simmons, made my only sister turn into some butt-naked B.O.W. and made me, Leon, and Leon's girlfriend (I presume) Ada fight her; she died under my loose grasp._

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_Leon. He's the only friend I know at the moment. I'd say thank you for all his help with the stress I had to go through. I'm glad however, that he has the same problem in a way. That means, in a way, me and him are suffering the same.…._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_The only thing I'd do with my remaining days, is mourn my sister. I'd tell her that I'm coming to join her….._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_The right._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_From Leon, who's been checking on me lately._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_This question will have to be skipped for now. I'M SINGLE BY THE WAY._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Intelligent Spice_

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No. _

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_Um, I guess Leon. (Not that it's sexual)._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_I was with Leon all the way. _

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I don't think Leon (my ONLY friend) is ready for that. _

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

…_.. They're good… I guess._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_No._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I choose the newborn. Such a whack question._


	15. Alfred Ashford

**A/N: It's the usual w/ me. Late and behind on uploadin'. I'm not really in the mood to upload chapters, but I was sure that all of you were just DYING to have one. I don't know this character very well, and I literally had to RE wikipedia him to find out more. **

**1. What is your full name?**

_Alfred Todd Ashford_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My grandfather_

**3. Where were you born?**

_I was born in Britain, can you not hear my accent when I speak?_

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_Rockfort Island is so lonely without my dear beloved sister. But, I got what was coming to me…._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_I can't say that we got along…. _

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_No pets are allowed on my island! But, I need company…. But still NO PETS ALLOWED!_

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_That question shall not be answered unless it is changed._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_When someone bombarded my island, I could had just ripped the throat out whoever did that! Things got out of control after the aftermath! Zombies of all freakin' kinds were everywhere and monsters! WTF was that all about?!_

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I'd call…. I dunno who the hell I'd call._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_This question is classified for an answer._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Everyone in this world SHOULD write with their right hand right? (I came from a family of righty-tighties.) aside from that, I do draw hearts with my right hand._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_Nobody calls me so…. Yeah that's it….._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I don't have NOBODY and I wouldn't mind having one…._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Is this American talk? IDK what a Spice Girl is._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Black, is a color of abominations. Such a nasty, nasty, NASTY color! When I wear black, I wear as little as possible, because to me, black means that you're unfriendly, and GOTH! I 'ant a goth people! Everyone also says that black is the color of sadness, and that's true!_

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_Do YOU possibly think anyone would even chose to be with me? I'm a wreck! A bastard! _

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Shit, I'm a boy, uh…..a man! A GROWN, YOUNG man!_

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I don't have any friends. Because…. Nobody wants me to be….. Theirs….._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_I eat a pack of those delicious veggies a day. Not, that I'm a retard for it and uhhh…._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_No._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

….


	16. Steve Burnside

**A/N: ANOTHER RE character that I had to look up on the RE Wiki. I decided to be kind and do a upload for President's Day. From my "Studies", this character is not many peoples favorite for annoying reasons (similar to Ashley Graham). Let's roll the chapter anyways!**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Steve Anderson-Richard Burnside._

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_Well… that part of my middle name, Anderson, came from my Dad's dad. Don't ask why…_

**3. Where were you born?**

_I don't wanna tell where I was born…. You might try to find where I live…. Sorry for being paranoid…_

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_It's quiet, that's my old house was. Here on Rockfort Prison, it's cold, stinkin', and noisy. You can't sleep without waking up at 4:00 a.m. every freakin' night!_

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Errrr, yeah… I cannot say…._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_Does having a pet rock in your bed at a island prison count? I think not._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_Can't say, won't say….._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_That weirdo Alfred Ashford call me and my girlfriend- er, me and Claire a fucking rat. I'M NOT A RAT!_

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_These questions are too hard! I can really answer them in the way I want to! _

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I don't wanna answer this question. At least not yet…_

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Right_

**12. Last phone call received?**

_The last phone received was to the guard to let us out to shovel cement to make a wall around the goddamn island. _

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_LOL was a wired question to answer to on a random survey by this… Albert Wesker weirdo (yet, he's probably a ass-kicker and all. I should shut up…)._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_I like them ALL_

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No._

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_My momma (no, I'm kidding)._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_It's more like, how far I've gone with myself._

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_Cannot answer this question! (this Albert dude made a really weird, funny and disturbing survey)._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They're good._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_No!_

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_Survey people, before you go writing insane ass questions as this, make sure your brains are glued tight to their brain cords. Because people will freak the hell out at something like this. What a odd little survey…._


	17. Barry Burton

**A/N: Chapters from here on out are characters that I don't even know. It's better to just say that then say "I had to look this dude/gal up on the wiki" every freakin' chapter. So, who's the next test subject?**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Barry Burton_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_The name is natural. Meaning… my mom gave that name._

**3. Where were you born?**

_I don't wanna say. But… no I won't tell._

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_Where I live is lovely. Unlike Raccoon which was destroyed by that damn T-Virus._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_More like I DID when they were ALIVE. Well, my mom is still alive…. Dad's LONG gone. So me, and __**my 97 year old **__mom have a close connection. _

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_My wife's allergic to pets like cats. But we do have a dog named Chocolate. _

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_When I first met my wife, it was difficult to look into her eyes. And despite that we're married, I still have trouble looking into them._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_When S.T.A.R.S. Captain Albert Wesker threatened to harm my family if I didn't kill off the surviving members Alpha Team. How heartless of that man!_

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I'd call my wife and my two lovely daughters. They must know that I'll not make it along with the other people on that Chicago plane._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I'll eat as many Jill Sandwiches that I can possibly eat._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_The righty side._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_From Jill checkin' in on me. She's been doing that since the mansion incident._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I'm not unfaithful to my wife! If I was, I'd never forgive myself._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Is that a spice they put in sandwiches? I don't think I know what a Spice Girl is…._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Only in funerals. I guess I shouldn't had said that._

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_My wonderful family. I must protect them with my life._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_-SKIPPED-_

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_-SKIPPED-_

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They're great in sandwiches._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Yes. With my wife._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I don't think anyone's answered this question like this: I save BOTH my granny and the newborn with my 'Barry Power'. But, there's problem to this question; just how high is the ledge of the cliff? If it was 2,000 below then hell that's a problem._


	18. Rebecca Chambers

**A/N: Here we go with a new chapter! Sorry for the weeks-long wait! Boy, when you're busy, you sure have LOADS of catching up to do!**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Rebecca Amelia Chambers_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_I was named after my long deceased cousin, Rebecca. I never knew her since she died before I was born however._

**3. Where were you born?**

_I was born in Raccoon Hospital; like most of my friends and family._

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_Living in a new condo in a new town is quite difficult to adapt to. Since my hometown of Raccoon was destroyed to the outbreak and missile strike, this new town is much more calm and collected. I enjoy where I live very much._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Since the day I was born._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_In my small condo I have a cat named Nimble. He's such a sweet, little Orange Tabby. _

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_When I was working with a ex-marine solider named Billy Coen, it was quite difficult to look into his eyes. He was sentenced for execution for heaven's sake! That means, he is bad, but I worked with him an as our story unfolded, we accepted each other. In my opinion, it was difficult for ME to look into his eyes._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_I was last angry when Mr. Chris' captain guy (I can't remember his name) shot me! Thank goodness for the bulletproof vest I wore that time! Despite that was long time ago in 98, I still hate what he did/ could had did to me and Chris. _

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_There isn't anyone specific I would want to call. So, I guess I'd call whoever I could think of first._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I would tell everyone and I would just wait until my death._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_The right._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_Um…. From my mom asking about when I'm coming home from the store to get her lavender soap?_

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_30 more years then I'll marry._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Adorable Spice_

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Sometimes. I remember that Chris' captain wore all black (he was wired)._

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I would wish that the police would be there to protect me and Nimble. _

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Ummm. I -I I can't answer this question it's making me….blush._

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I can't answer this question either. _

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_I eat them in my healthy dish I make at home. _

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Nope._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I don't know if I should answer this question or simply ignore it. _


	19. Billy Coen

**A/N: Aw yeah 60+ reviews now WOOT! As usual I thank all of you for reading, reviewing (nicely), and adding this to your favorites. I never expected my first Resident Evil fanfic would be so famous. Now, let's read c. 19.**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Billy Joe Coen _

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_I wasn't named after anyone. Well. I guess I was named after my grandfather Billy Bob Coen._

**3. Where were you born?**

_Cant say, won't say._

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_Can't say, won't say._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Yep. I do. _

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_No pets. Just, my pet peeves. _

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_This is a little off topic for a survey Q. this seems a little personal IMO if you know what I mean….._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_Those cops who were sending my to execution, were calling jokes to my family. It was f***ing offensive. I'd tell you everything that they said but I'd rather not talk._

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_Nobody knows if I'm alive or not, so I'd call nobody._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I'd stay in hiding with my remaining days. _

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_The right. _

**12. Last phone call received?**

_I dropped my phone in the toilet of an old outhouse. I'd can't even remember what was my last phone call._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_Woah there another private, personal Q. I 'ant answering that!_

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_I can't remember what a Spice Girl is. _

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Yeah. It's my tattoo color and my shoes and my pants I guess. _

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_Nobody but my gun._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Was this survey meant for women?_

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I got no friends, but, I guess that little Rebecca girl counts._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_I hate carrots._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Not another personal Q!_

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_My decision is to say that this survey Q stood out too wrongly. Who gives a fuck about surveys anyway? I know I don't but, I answered this survey anyways…. Go figure I guess…._


	20. Josh Stone

**A/N: Another chapter is finally here! More characters show up with unexpected answers (as usual LOL). **

**1. What is your full name?**

_Josh Edward Stone_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_I wasn't named after anyone in my family._

**3. Where were you born?**

_Kijuju, Africa_

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_With the Uroborous outbreak, I can't say that I enjoy where I reside. _

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_I get along with them very well._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I had a dog, before it ran off and possibly turned into one of those Adjules._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_Well, I never looked into the eyes of someone before, nor do I know if anyone looked into my eyes and found it difficult._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_When a Majini took aim at my friend and killed him with a rocket launcher. Damn bastard will pay the next time I see him._

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I'd call Sheva. I'd tell her that she is (even though is isn't) the best little sister I ever had._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I'd retie for the WABSAA and I'd just might visit Hawaii._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_The right._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_From the WABSSA HQ regarding another incident in Africa; but not as bad as when Christopher and Sheva were here to stop this Wesker man._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I'm not married…. Yet._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Is this American talk? _

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Nope._

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I would wish that those who I assisted in the Kijuju incident were here to back me up._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_If Christopher counts, I'd say I was with him and not with him most of the time. The most notable time I with him and Sheva was when we were after Irving in the boat._

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I would feel the same as how they'd feel._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_Healthy. I feel healthy with them._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Nope._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I believe from other surveyed people, they chose the newborn over the granny. Now, my grandmother can take care of her own self so I'd save the newborn. No pun indeed about my granny being a sensible, 110 year old yoga woman._


	21. William Birkin

**A/N: Phew finally I'm updating this story again! Ok so here we go w/ the latest update! Sorry 4 da wait!**

**1. What is your full name?**

_William Abraham Birkin_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_Wasn't named after anyone._

**3. Where were you born?**

_Raccoon Hospital like most of the nutcases who took this survey…._

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_I spent most of my life in a lab underneath R.C. that's no fun. It's almost like that game called Fallout 3 where you spent your life underground 1000s of years from now…_

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_I got along w/ my parents all the damn time._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I had a Irish Settler(?) named Red. My daughter named him that since… that type of dog is red…._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_It's more difficult to answer this question that look into someone's eyes._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_Well, I was minding my own business in my lab conducting G to perfection when two assassinators (HUNK and some other fool) busted through the doors and shot me like 20 or a billion times. My wife came in shortly after and said: "I'll take care of that wound you've got." Woman, I got shot like a billion fucking times! _

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I'd call my wife and my lovely daughter. I MUST let them know that no matter what happens, I'm always there for them in their hearts._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I'd finish making G; but instead I got shot so I couldn't do anything._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_right_

**12. Last phone call received?**

_It's none of anyone's business._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_Why would I be unfaithful to my wife? She's the best thing in my life (and daughter) in the whole damn world!_

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_I can't answer this question because I don't know what a Spice Girl is._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_My 'friend' did. I only wear black during business trips._

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_My family. That way, I know their safe._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_I'm not answering that._

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I'm not answering that either._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_There very excellent in giving you the nutrients you need to live a strong, healthy life._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Maybe….._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_Everyone would save the newborn because the newborn has a longer life ahead of her/him. My grandmother never liked me for some odd reason. Don't even ask…._


	22. Kevin Ryman

**A/N: After playing Outbreak, the next few chapters will have their characters. On with the next (long awaited) chapter! **

**1. What is your full name?**

_Kevin Richard Ryman_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My mommy said that I was named special. _

**3. Where were you born?**

_R.G.H. (Raccoon General Hospital)_

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_The only place I called home is gone. But, I'm thinking about living in Hawaii._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Ya. When they were alive._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I got nothing. No pets is what I mean._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_I think I'll uh, skip this question right now….._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_I was really angry when Alyssa made me the 'bait' for that giant monster in the university while they collected it's blood. I was running around with that thing right behind my heels! The other time I was angry was when I was told to enter the freezer of that underground facility to urn it off. I was goddamn freezing!_

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_Alyssa, this call is for you, I always liked your leadership ways and all. But, the one thing I hate the most about you is that you made me 'Chickenbait' for all the dangers._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I would prepare for the lord to take me away from this f'in world. _

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_I draw my right side. _

**12. Last phone call received?**

_My phone slipped out of my back pocket and fell 35 stories onto the burning inferno below. Besides, it's not like the phone would work while you're escaping from a f'in Midwestern town full of zombies and monsters that defy nature._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_When you're trying to survive an outbreak, an't nobody got no time for that!_

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_I don't know what that is. _

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Shit, please, if I wore ALL black, I'd feel like a f'in Goth person that stays in the dark all the damn time. No offense to those who ARE like that._

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I'd wish that Alyssa, Mark, David, Cindy, Jim, Yoko, and George are there with me so we all die together. _

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Jesus, I am a boy!_

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_None of my partners had said anything like that before._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_I prefer corn._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_No. _

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_Decisions, decisions. In a outbreak, an't nobody got time for that! But, with some slight time to spare, I'd choose the newborn. Who's idea of a survey is this? Is it the latest RE characters who made it to mess with people's minds or what?….. I just broke the fourth wall did I?_


	23. Yoko Suzuki

**A/N: AND AGAIN WITH A LONG WAIT! Well, I'm enjoying my summer so yeah… *clears throat* I just got Revelations on Saturday and I LOVE it! But, the story kinda confuses me a little, but other then that it's cool. By the way, is anyone else stuck on the Norman final boss? 'Cuz, I am….. Anyways, enough talk and more reading! **

**1. What is your full name?**

_Yoko Wu Suzuki._

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_No_

**3. Where were you born?**

_China._

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_When I lived in China, life was great. But in Raccoon, life was hell…._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_I do._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I have no animals._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_Such an experience hasn't come to me yet._

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_I rarely ever get angry, but, I was instead rather saddened when my friend Monica, took my ID card and aimed a gun at me. We've been friends since childhood, and now…she's gone over the edge._

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I wouldn't be able to call anyone without a calling card that would allow you to call from all over the globe._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_The T-Virus nearly would had turned me into a zombie, but luckily, I used Daylight in time. So, basically, I would just continue life until that day truly comes._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_I rarely draw hearts._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_I can't without a worldwide calling card_

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I feel too young still to be having a spouse_

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_I'm afraid that I cannot answer this question because I don't know what a Spice Girl is._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Um, no._

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_My family, I'd be scared without them._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

…

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I have no friends….._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

…_.._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

…_.._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

…_. This question is awfully awkward to be answering….._


	24. HUNK

**A/N: This character kept slipping from my mind for some **_**odd**_** reason. Either or, here they are!**

**1. What is your full name?**

_My name shall remain a mystery._

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_That shall remain a mystery._

**3. Where were you born?**

_It's classified._

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_Why should I explain my life to you?_

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_It's classified._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_Animals are forbidden in my private location._

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_And you expect me to answer that? _

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_These questions are what is making me really angry. There very dull and have no feeling in my opinion._

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_The Death cannot die._

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_The Death CANNOT die!_

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Everyone draws differently, it's not rocket science._

**12. Last phone call received?**

_None of anyone's business. _

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_As usual with these Q's, it's information I'd like to keep private._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Such a question makes no sense to me._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Yes. It blends in at night._

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_My grenades and fully upgraded TMP. _

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Now you think I'm gay?_

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I'd say 'shoot me'._

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_Everyone thinks carrots are a excellent source of protein._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_None of anyone's business._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_That's it. I'm outta here…._


	25. Derek C Simmons

**A/N: Well, out of all the surveys, my most favorite is Krauser's. I crack so hard at all A's he made. But, other then that, I hope you enjoy this (usual) long awaited update!**

**1. What is your full name?**

_Derek Clive Simmons_

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My Grandfather like the other freaks that took this survey._

**3. Where were you born?**

_The U.S._

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_My home is located somewhere where you'd never this possible….._

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Yes and no. I won' tell why._

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I HATE animals! Their filthy abominations!_

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_I can't get no woman _

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_Ada used that bastard Jake's blood without my permission. The bitch disobeyed me! She made C stronger! _

**9.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I have no one to call. And I choose to die silently…_

**10. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I'll lay in my bed and stay in my bed until I feel God carry me into the next world._

**11. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Someone who's really stupid wouldn't _

**12. Last phone call received?**

_From Ada telling me that she's giving me exactly what I gave her._

**13. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_As I said in Q 7; I got no woman._

**14. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_I'm like most who answered this question; I don't know what that is._

**15. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No. it depends on the situation_

**16. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_Nobody._

**17. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Please, gay idiots answer this shit._

**18. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I'm tired of these questions involving friends and family! I GOT NONE OF THOSE THINGS!_

**19. How do you feel about carrots?**

_Whatever about those things._

**20. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

…_._

**21.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_The newborn. There does that answer your goddamn questions that makes no sense?!_


End file.
